Swing Set's
by lexi100531
Summary: Even though the park is full of broken dreams, will a accident end it all? But that old swing set still swings! SasuNaru, Character Death, Modern times, Fluffy yaoi wise bit descriptive on the accident. M GORE WRITERS BLOCK. sorry, i may update but it wont be for a while... and at the tsrat of the story too... im sorry!


"Sasuke! Watch where you are going! SASUKE!"

But those bright lights of a truck came too fast.

Screech. Screech. Screech. Screech.

Back and forth, Back and forth, Back and forth.

"Naruto…" The dark haired raven spoke in a deep low voice. I looked up his beautiful onyx eyes only to lower then again. His eyes held sadness, sadness that I caused. I knew what was coming. Putting my whole head down, I stopped the swing with my feet.

"Sasuke…" My voice torn and broken. Most likely it was going to get worse. Late at night, roughly nine pm, in the park of broken dreams. A single light post lights the place up in a soft yellow glow. My hands tightened their grip on the mettle holding the swing up.

"I don't know how to say this to you, Naruto." Sasuke said, his tine never changing. I shuffled my feet along the bark below. I looked up to see Sasuke look at his feet too but I put my head back down when he looked up. I didn't want to see those hurt filled eyes.

"Don't….." Tears threatened to fall over my whiskered cheeks. "Please… don't say it..." I clenched my eyes shut and stood up on shaking legs. Still looking down I asked one question no one should ever have to ask.

"..Why?" I couldn't help but let a few tears slide. Sasuke was staring at me now, his face pulled into his usual mask. I let go of the swing letting it hang there. The only noise that you could hear in the park was the squeaking of the swing set.

"I stopped loving you a long time ago. Is there any point if I don't love you anymore?" Sasuke said, now getting very angry at me. His eyes glaring down at me with such force.

"But… I… I still do Sasuke." I said. I could feel my knees clenching tighter and tighter. "I still love you!" I screamed at him. My knees finally buckled and I fell. I looked back up to Sasuke shaking his head.

"You're sick. How can anybody love you? You are an annoying little brat now piss off!" He yells and walks closer to me. I guess he wanted me to run. Like the little girl and I am, but no. I won't. Sasuke sighed and before I knew it. A full knuckle fist came flying towards me face.

"Can't you tell!? I HATE YOU, NARUTO!"

Then everything went black.

Three Years Later

"Gah~ I'm so damn bored!" I say to myself as everybody else chooses to ignore me. Year 10, normal student, never hands up homework or assessments for that matter. Yep, that's me, the one everyone hates…. The one and only.

Sasuke has ignored me since that day in the park. Every time we do talk it will end up in a fight. I also lose, as my feelings get in the way. Currently I have a black eye, and a fractured ankle. And to make matters worse my mum has asked that Sasuke drops me off at home today as he has his licence and I don't.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

There's the bell. Heading outside of the crappy school I have to attend, I headed to a rich black sports car. The damn raven already in the rivers side. I hop in and stare out the window. He drives off at one hundred km's per hour. Sighing, I let my head rest against the cold hard glass of the side window. My breath slowly fogging up the window.

Beep! Beep!

"Ignore it Sasuke." I say, not really paying attention. I look to Sasuke who is, besides my words, typing away at his phone.

"Sasuke put the phone down. You'll get us killed." After about a minute of him not listening, I slowly reach over and pinch his phone. Sakura of course. Sliding it into my pocket, I can basically feel the glares Sasuke is giving me. Shrugging it off, I ignore it until Sasuke leans over and slaps m in the face and slides his hand into my pocket.

Too distracted by the hit, I didn't react in time to stop him. Chuckling he went back to going on his phone. Giving up I looks straight ahead.

"Red Light Sasuke." Sasuke ignores me.

"Sasuke, Red fucking Light." Ignore.

"SASUKE. RED LIGHT!" He only then looked up, obvious to my screams. He drove right past the red lights and into the middle of the crossroad.

"Sasuke! Watch where you are going! SASUKE!"

But those bright lights of a truck came too fast.

What do you think? What will happen~? Next chapter coming to computers near you on the 5th of December (AUS)


End file.
